1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an auxiliary system and a method for focusing a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
When installing a surveillance camera, two operators are needed for tuning the lens focus. One person adjusts the focus rod of camera lens, and the other person checks a video from the camera. When the clarity of the video meets a requirement, then the operators stop tuning the lens. This focus tuning process is troublesome.